


What if

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: If Spike hadn't gotten his soul would they still be together.





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What if  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 149  
>  **Summary:** If Spike hadn't gotten his soul would they still be together.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 21 for the phrase 'What if' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Buffy lay wrapped in Spike's arms, her head in her favorite spot on his chest, her voice soft and low, "What if I had never stopped seeing you? If...?”

Spike couldn't stop himself from interrupting to correct her. "Having sex with me you mean."

She giggled, her warm breath caressing his cool skin. "Yeah, that too. Do you think we would be here now if I hadn't?"

His arms tightened around her, his lips brushed a kiss against the top of her head. "If you hadn't refused to 'see me anymore' then I wouldn't have had the incentive to go get my soul back and without it I don't think we would have ever found our way back to each other."

"Spike?" She murmured against his chest.

"Hmmm?

"I'm glad I refused to see you." She snuggled against him, her fingers caressing his stomach.

"Me too, luv, me too."


End file.
